A conventional sprinkler is attached to a sprinkler stand so that, in operation on nonlevel ground or also with its feed pipe elevated, the stand assumes an inclined or slanted position so that the operation of the sprinkler is impaired and an optimum distribution of water is no longer possible. Moreover the sprinkler service life is also affected negatively by this inclined position.
The sprinkler stand described in German Open Patent Application No. 26 43 587 is a sprinkler-drag stand with a rigid vertical pipe or standpipe on whose vertical pipe portion a guide pipe is attached on both sides. The standpipe or vertical pipe includes a vertical portion which is connected to a horizontal sliding and connecting portion to which a hose is attached. This rigid structure similarly tends to assume an inclined position on nonlevel ground. The above mentioned operational impairment is present here as well.